callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Executioner
The Executioner (formerly known as the Raging Judge) is a revolver that appears in Call of Duty: Black Ops II. It is unique in that it fires shotgun shells as opposed to regular bullets. This gives the Executioner much more damage than other handguns but inherently much less range. Campaign It can be unlocked in the custom class menu after the player completes 5 challenges in the mission "Celerium". If the player chooses to try and shoot Menendez in "Achilles' Veil", Menendez will grab Farid's arm before the latter fires and then he will bring out his Executioner and shoot Farid. He will then lecture Farid on his loyalty and superiors before firing again, killing him. In "Odysseus", Menendez will hold Briggs hostage with the Executioner then the player can wound or kill Briggs with the Executioner. Multiplayer The Executioner is featured in the multiplayer of Black Ops II, where it is the fourth Handgun unlocked at level 31. It sports high damage and very low range as well as a poor accuracy. Because of this it's not a popular choice among players; being at point blank range with the enemy is essential to do well with it. This weapon reloads one chamber at a time, much like the Python in the original'' Call of Duty: Black Ops, and takes a while to reload when fully empty. This makes the Fast Mag attachment valuable because it will then use a speed loader to reload all shells simultaneously. The Long Barrel has only a slight effect on the range of this gun but is recommended to use in the process of unlocking the other attachments as it adds approximately 15% range to your firepower. Conversely, the Suppressor is not recommended, because it will reduce the weapons range even further. Dual Wield is a decent attachment, as it gives the player the benefit of Fast Mag and a second weapon, at the cost of a much larger hipfire spread and the disability to aim down sights. Except for movement while equipped, the Executioner is much like the S12 in damage. Bear in mind, there is a gun model glitch when using the Tactical Knife. If all your ammo is expended, the blade held with the left hand will disappear altogether. Furthermore, when aiming down the sights of the ammo-less revolver, you will notice that the iron sights (if you haven't selected an optical attachment) will be severely misaligned. You can momentarily regain the Tactical Knife model by pressing the weapon-switch button twice but even then will disappear shortly after. This isn't much of a problem as you should be picking up weapons from the ground to continue your fight or switch back to your primary weapon. In Hardcore Mode, the Executioner is typically a three-hit kill at its maximum range, even with Long Barrel. Because of its poor range and damage, it is best passed over for other weapons. The Executioner is the third weapon tier on Gun Game, where it is equipped with the Laser Sight attachment. Attachments *Reflex Sight (unlocked weapon level 2) *Laser Sight (unlocked weapon level 4) *Long Barrel (unlocked weapon level 5) *FMJ (unlocked weapon level 6) *Fast Mag (unlocked weapon level 7) *Suppressor (unlocked weapon level 8) *Tactical Knife (unlocked weapon level 9) *Dual Wield (unlocked weapon level 10) Zombies The Executioner is available from the mystery box for 950 points. When Pack-a-Punched it becomes the Voice of Justice. It still takes a while to reload, but it gets more reserve ammo, range and the ability to get a one shot kill up to round 35 from close range. The only downsides to having the Executioner in the player's inventory is that it has a very long reload time and it's small magazine size, which may be countered with Speed Cola. This can be detrimental to a player's life if they are swarmed during a reload. However, the user can always load in a few shells and then shoot them or switch to a secondary weapon. Compared to its counterpart revolver, the Python , this gun has more power but a smaller number of rounds in its cylinder and a longer reload.A way to maximize damage with the executioner is Double Tap 2.0 doubling the maximimum damage that can be caused from a single round. Gallery Executioner BOII.png|The Executioner. Executioner Iron Sight BOII.png|Iron sights. Executioner Reload BOII.png|Reloading. Executioner Bringing out BOII.png|Drawing the Executioner. Raging Judge Pickup Icon BOII.png|Pick-up icon. Note that the early name was Raging Judge. Trivia *The Executioner is the first pistol/non-shotgun to fire shotgun shells in the ''Call of Duty series. *It is the first revolver in the Call of Duty series to feature the Silencer and the Reflex Sight as attachment options. *If using the Fast Mag attachment and perk in the campaign, the reload becomes extremely fast, similar to the ASP with Sleight of Hand in Black Ops. *It is the one of only 2 weapons in the game which, when attached with a Long Barrel, will actually visibly gain a longer barrel. The other is the Olympia. *It is the first revolver in the Call of Duty series to have less than six rounds in its cylinder, it contains a maximum of five rounds instead. *The weapon's name in the beta stages was "Raging Judge". *It is the only handgun in-game that can one-shot-kill someone with a body shot in core game modes. *There is a visible fingerprint on the cylinder. *While reloading in the campaign, it is possible to see the words, "ANGER MANAGEMENT," on the shell casings. *Much like the other handguns, if the attachment Dual Wield is selected, you will only crawl with one gun in the right hand whilst the left gun is completely removed from the screen. Category:Pistols Category:Revolvers Category:Black Ops II Secondary Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Handguns